If Charlie Knew
by xBlibberingxHumdingerx
Summary: I just stared at him. What was I going to tell Charlie? I would have to tell him something. I couldn’t let him guess. His guesses could be far worse than the reality." Charlie finds out about the mythical world that Bella lives in. How will he react?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey. This is my first fanfic. I hope you all enjoy this. Please review. Tell me whether or not I should continue the story. If I don't get any reviews, I won't continue.**

**So the story is about what would happen if Charlie found out about the whole mythical world of vampires and werewolves and how he would react to the news. The story takes place during Eclipse, I think before "Compromise", but I don't know yet.**

_**Disclaimer: **_**Sadly I don't own Twilight or Edward. **** The lucky Stephenie Meyer does. **

* * *

I hated it when Edward has to hunt. Even though I know that it is necessary, it still haunted me from when he left.

I decided to go to Jacob's house. Edward may not like me visiting my werewolf friends, but seeing Jacob helped with the lonely feeling. I remember referring him as my personal sun.

I finally reached Jacob's house. My engine gave away my presence before I could reach the door. Jacob was standing on the porch waiting for me.

"Your bloodsuckers aren't holding you hostage?" Jacob greeted me.

"Nice to see you too, Jacob," I sighed. The whole prejudice between vampires and werewolves was really getting old. Why couldn't they just coexist together?

"Sorry Bells. So what brings you down here?" He asked as we entered the house.

"Just wanted to see my best friend," I replied. This was true. I really have missed hanging out with Jacob, the rest of the pack too for that matter. It seems like forever since I last saw him.

"Hey Bella, nice to see you back up here,"

"Hi Billy, it's nice to be back up here. So how are you doing?" I felt bad for Billy at times. It's just him and Jacob in their little house of theirs. With Jacob always running about protecting the tribe, Billy must get lonely.

"I'm doin' fine. I'm having everyone over for the game. Do you think Charlie would like to come up?"

"Sure. He would like that."

"Okay, I'll call him."

And with that Jacob and I headed to his garage. I loved that place. We could just talk and be friends. We could forget about all of the mythical creatures in the world and just relax. It was the one place where I could be Jacob's Bella. The reckless stupid Bella.

Jacob and I were in that little garage until everyone came over. We talked about school, friends, and life in general. I sat in the car while Jacob worked under the hood. He mentioned that the engine sounded a bit off.

We left the garage to greet everyone. Everybody was cramped in the small living room/kitchen area. The whole pack was there along with Old Quil, Sue Clearwater, Emily, and Kim. Charlie was also there, he was staring at the size of some of the guests. How they all fitted in the house, I do not know. It seemed like at any moment the house would burst.

I tried to make my way through the crowd to Charlie. With seven huge werewolves in that crowd, it was not easy.

"Hey Dad," I said when I finally reached him.

"Hey Bells. I'd forgotten how big these La Push kids get."

"Tell me about it," And they were big. The pack seemed twice as big as a normal teenager. I remember when Jacob had that growth spurt. He has the body of a twenty-five year old, I remember him saying to me before.

Once the food was ready, we all began to eat. The table was too small to hold everyone, so some people were standing, including me. I didn't want to be accidentally eaten by the ravenous werewolves that surrounded the table. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves though.

After everyone finished what seemed like six months worth of food, thanks to Jake and the boys, we all huddled around the T.V. The game was to start in fifteen minutes and everyone was talking with each other to pass the time. Jacob, Quil, and Embry were talking about cars. I only listened half heartedly. Jared and Paul were playing a card game.

Paul obviously lost the game and with that, some money I assume because he started yelling a string of curses. Knowing Paul's temper, Jared immediately started to calm the vibrating Paul down.

I was terrified. Not because a huge beast would be phasing right in front of me, but because a huge werewolf was going to be in an overcrowded room full of people, and Charlie was one of those people. Everyone besides him knew of the whole werewolf and vampire thing. I was afraid of the treaty being broken and a war starting.

Probably realizing the same thing I just did, Jared and Sam started ushering Paul to the backyard. They just barely made it when the howls began.

"Stupid vampires. This wouldn't happen if those damn leeches weren't around," I could hear Jacob mutter under his breath.

"Umm, Dad I think we should probably leave now," I said as I was getting up from off the ground.

"You don't have to go," Jacob whispered to me.

"It's okay Jacob. You need to calm Paul down and I think that would be easier without me and Charlie here," I whispered back. Without Charlie here, he can't ask questions and the treaty doesn't have to be broken.

"That's probably a good idea Bella," Billy said.

Charlie and I quickly said our good byes and left the house. You could still hear the howling off in the distance. I got in my truck and Charlie got in the cruiser. He pulled out of the driveway and I followed him home.

"Goodnight Dad. I'm going to go upstairs to go to bed," I told Charlie once we got inside the house.

"Hold on a minute Bells. Now tell me why you suddenly decided to leave Billy's? Are you feeling okay? And what was Jacob saying about vampires?"

Crap. How was I going to explain this? I can't tell Charlie the truth, but I'm unable to lie even if my life depended on it. And I was exactly in that situation. The pack would kill me if I told Charlie.

_Ding-dong_

Saved by the bell. I ran quickly to open the door. I hope that Charlie would just forget about the whole conversation.

I opened the door and there was my Greek god.

"Hello, love" Edward breathed against my lips before he kissed me.

"Hello yourself," I said breathlessly once our kiss ended.

He scrunched his face. My only guess as to why he did this was because he was listening to Charlie's thoughts about what just happened at Jacob's house.

"You went to Jacob's house?" Edward asked

"Yes," I replied.

"Bella," He said forcefully.

"What? You were gone, I was with Charlie, and we left before anything bad happened."

"Yes, but now Charlie is highly suspicious that he is being left out of a big secret right now."

"I kind of assumed that much. What should I tell him?"

"He isn't going to easily forget this. He's starting to put two and two together."

I just stared at him. What was I going to tell Charlie? I would have to tell him something. I couldn't let him guess. His guesses could be far worse than the reality.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This takes place as Charlie and Bella are leaving Billy's house and driving home

**A/N: I am on Spring Break this week, so my family and I are going to be out of town. I won't be able to update until Friday. So here is a little something to hold you guys over until I get back.**

**This takes place as Charlie and Bella are leaving Billy's house and driving home.**

**Please review. Constructive criticism greatly appreciated!**

_**Disclaimer:**_** Does it really need to be said? I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

**Alice POV**

"Oh. No." Crap. This is not good. Charlie is asking Bella unwanted questions. What other answers could we give to the questions that he asks? Telling him the truth is of course the last option, but right now it seems like the only option we have. He doesn't take it well.

Charlie is going to find out about us. I need to call Edward, but then what? Do we just sit back and let Bella tell him? No. Bella doesn't tell Charlie the truth. It only makes him more suspicious. Hmm maybe we get the mutts to tell Charlie and… Oh right, I get nothing. Stupid vision-blocking werewolves. What about Edward? Charlie is freaked and locks Bella in her room to keep Edward away. He will start looking into moving to California and sending Bella to Jacksonville.

I quickly reached into my pocket for my cell phone. I had to tell Edward the problem, no matter who tells Charlie. Okay. He is going to call the leader mutt and then it disappears. I guess discussing the options with the mutts is good for now.

"Edward? Charlie is going to find out. No I don't know how. I just see him asking Bella very specific questions. I think we are going to have to tell him. I can't think of anything else we could do. Call the leader mutt, talk to him and ask if that's okay."

Oh boy. We are going to be in for a long night.

**Edward POV**

"What's wrong Alice? Do you know how he finds out? What can we say to him? Ok Alice I will. Thanks," I hung up the phone and started dialing Billy's phone number.

"Hello this is Edward Cullen. I need to talk to Sam. This is urgent. Okay I will wait then," I waited for Sam to come for the phone. Billy said that he was in the forest taking care of something.

"Hello, Sam. Yes, this is Edward Cullen. We have a bit of a situation. Apparently Charlie is going to ask Bella some questions to which the only answer we could give him would break the treaty. No we haven't told him anything yet. We can't think of anything else to say so unless you have a better explanation? We can't tell him that! I am just going to tell him. It's our only option. Thank you," I snapped the phone shut. Working with mutts could be so difficult, but this wasn't as difficult as I thought I would be.

I quickly ran to my Volvo, turned on the engine and sped down the highway to Bella's house.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well I'm back. Thanks you guys for waiting. Here is the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy! Review!**

**So this is what you guys have been waiting for. This is how i thought Charlie would take it. There will probably be atleast two more chapters after this one.**

**_Disclaimer_: No matter how much I wish that I was the genius to write Twilight, I'm didn't. Stephenie Meyer is the genius who did.**

* * *

"Good evening, Charlie," Edward greeted. He was always too kind to Charlie. It wasn't like my dad deserved it. He always shows his dislike in Edward. Now with Edward explaining the whole situation, Charlie has an acceptable reason to have me stop dating him.

"Edward, you need to leave. Now is not the best time for you to be here. I was just discussing something with Bella here," Charlie replied.

"Dad? Umm, actually could Edward answer those questions? I think he could explain it better than I could," I said. I looked up at Edward to see if he was willing to explain. He gave me my favorite smile and started.

"For the first question, Paul was getting dangerous. You saw him vibrating. That is what those filthy mutts do when they are about to phase. And I _think_ Bella thought that it would be easier to calm Paul down if you and she weren't there to get in the way. I don't think she wanted you to accidentally get hurt," Edward explained. I nodded to show that this was true.

"Mutts?"

"Oh, I meant werewolves,"

"Werewolves?" Charlie asked skeptically.

I watched Charlie very closely. He apparently didn't believe Edward. I couldn't blame him. I could still hardly believe all of this was true.

Charlie gave Edward a look that said "Do you think I'm stupid?" He must surely think that Edward was crazy. Great, another item to add to the 'Reasons not to like Edward' list. I gave Edward a squeeze on his had, to show him that he was doing fine. He would probably know if he was doing well or not better than I would though.

"No I am not crazy, nor am I joking," Edward answered the question I'm sure that was in Charlie's head. "I should probably add that I can read minds and Alice can 'see' the future. Alice is the one who sent me over to explain. I think that I would do a much better job at explaining than the mutts would,"

"You're telling me that Paul is a werewolf? And what does that have to do with vampires? Why did Jake blame the vampires for this happening? What is this about, you reading minds, and Alice seeing the future?" Charlie asked. You could see the thousands more questions that he wanted to ask burning in his eyes along with the 'Edward's lost it' look.

"Yes, him, Jacob, Embry, Quil, Sam, Jared, some others are werewolves. The reason that there are werewolves is because there are vampires. The pack of werewolves is the tribe's protectors. The werewolves' natural enemy is the vampire and vice versa,"

"And you are the vampires right?" Charlie asked with a chuckle. He thought that this was a joke.

"Charlie, Dad," I had to speak up. He had to believe Edward. "Edward is telling the truth. Vampires and werewolves exist. Jacob is a werewolf and Edward is a vampire. Dad, please believe me," I wanted Charlie to believe me, but I was afraid that the Volturi would find out. Would we have to turn Charlie into a vampire too? I pushed that thought aside. I didn't want to think about that now.

"So vampires get super powers, huh?" he asked in a way that questioned our sanity.

"Only some of us get a 'super power' that you are referring to," Edward said.

Charlie was slowly realizing that Edward was telling the truth as fear spread across his face. You could still see the reluctance to believing this in him though. He gave me this horrified look. He kept looking at me and then to Edward. I could tell he was wondering that if Edward was a vampire, then why he or I weren't dead.

"Oh no Charlie. We don't drink the blood of humans, but that of animals. We are 'vegetarians'. It's my family's nickname for what we are. We believe in living among humans and treating them as equals,"

"Bella, you knew that you were dating a vampire and that your best friend is a werewolf and you didn't tell me?"

I nodded.

Charlie just stared at me shocked. It was better that the furious Charlie I was expecting. Now was one of those times that I wish I could read minds.

"Bella, could I talk to you privately?" Charlie asked pointing to the living room.

"Umm, dad? Where ever we go in this house, Edward will be able to hear us and just so you know, no matter what you say or do, I am not leaving Edward," No matter what Charlie does or how he reacts, I would stay by Edward's side, even if that does mean moving out. I don't think that Charlie is ready to hear how committed I am to Edward yet, though.

"Okay well then," And the yelling starts. "BELLA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING? ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY? RISKING YOUR LIFE LIKE THAT?"

"Charlie," Edward said before getting cut off.

"CHIEF SWAN TO YOU!" Charlie yelled.

"I'm sorry. Chief Swan, I would never hurt Bella. I love her too much,"

"YOU WOULD NEVER HURT BELLA? DID YOU SEE HOW HURT SHE WAS WHEN YOU LEFT?"

"I thought by leaving, she would be protected from what we are," Edward whispered.

I couldn't let this go on. I could see the pain Edward was in, remembering last fall. Charlie knew that this was a sensitive subject for us. Edward's pain is my pain; it hurt too much to watch.

"Dad, you heard Edward, he's a vegetarian. He would never hurt me. Same with Jacob," I said. I heard Edward growling in disagreement as I said this.

"Edward OUT! I never want you to step foot in this house again! Are we clear? "

"Dad, NO!" I tightened my grasp on Edward.

"Bella, love, I think I probably should go now. Talk to Charlie," He said. Then he whispered for only me to hear, "I will be back later tonight." He gave me a quick, sweet peck on the lips.

Charlie practically kicked Edward out the door. He was furious. He wasn't going to let me hang out with the pack or the Cullen's now. Is he mad at me for not telling this to him sooner? I'm sure that's part of it.

"Bella, do you have any sense of self preservation? You could be killed at anytime when you are with them!"

I laughed.

"You think this is funny?"

"No, well just what you said is funny. I've been asked that question several times before. And Dad, they are the reason why I am alive. Jacob, Edward, and the rest of the Cullen's for that matter, it seems like all they do is save me from danger. I am a danger magnet,"

"Okay then, we're moving,"

"What? Why? " I practically yelled. Why can't he just understand? He can't possibly be thinking of moving. Of course I wouldn't move with him though, I would move into Edward's house.

"Like you said, since you are a danger magnet, we are moving to get away from the danger," he said matter-of-factly.

"The Cullen's and the pack are not the danger I was speaking of. The danger I _am_ speaking of, will follow me where ever I go,"

"What exactly is this danger then?"

"Umm, well, not all vampires are vegetarians," I started. How was I supposed to explain the dangers with out telling him that I was planning to become a vampire myself? "Long story short, a vampire wants revenge on me, and I, or guess _we_ now, aren't supposed to know about vampires. So Charlie, it is extremely important that you do not tell anyone this,"

"Why would a vampire want revenge on you? And I still say we are moving,"

I just gaped at him. He had to understand that I was better protected here than anywhere else in this world.

"Edward killed her mate, so she wants to kill Edward's mate, which is me. And no, we are not. Here is the safest place for someone like me. The Cullen's would never let anything happen to me Dad," I said when I got a hold on myself.

"Bella, I am your father and,"

I cut him off, "And I am a legal adult. I don't have to go with you."

That silenced him. I hated playing the moving out card on him, but I would not move away from Edward or my future family.

"Dad, you know that I don't want you to move. How about you sleep on this? You have a lot of information to take in. You could ask me more questions in the morning."

"Bella," he said sternly.

"Dad,"

"Fine Bella. I am just thinking of you safety you know,"

I smiled then said, "And I am thinking of your's. Forks is a really safe place to be,"

"Okay. I trust you Bella, but we will discuss this in the morning. Goodnight."

"Thanks Dad. Goodnight."

I ran up to my room, dreading the morning to come.

**A/N: Whoops. There is a small continuity error I guess you would call it. It's no big deal and it doesn't change the plot or anything. Most of you probably won't notice it but for those of you who do, I just wanted to tell you that I do know about it and you don't need to tell me. Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated all week. School started again and I was drowned in homework. I know it's not much of an excuse, but it's true. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Review please!! My goal is to have everyone that has an alert on this story review. So hit that pretty blue button at the bottom page. Constructive critism welcome! Ok now onward to the reading.**

**_Disclaimer_: I don't own Twilight, I just told Charlie about vampires.**

* * *

I was laying on my bed thinking about how a great afternoon had gone so bad. I was having a great time with Jake and he has to say a comment like that. I'm not mad at Jacob or anything like that, but I really wish that he wouldn't have said it. Now I had to deal with Charlie. Although him knowing the truth was easier to live with, how would we make sure we wouldn't need to turn him into a vampire himself?

As I was reflecting on my afternoon, I felt a pair of cold arms wrap around me. I felt his lips start in my hair and trail down to my lips. Edward's kiss was my panacea. I forgot about all of my worries and pains. I wish the feeling would last forever.

But of course it has to end. Edward's rules wouldn't allow me to keep the free feeling. At least him being here with me was a cure itself.

"What's wrong, love?" Edward asked.

"Will we have to turn Charlie into a vampire too?" I really hope we wouldn't have to. He shouldn't have to be doomed to that life. Although that is hypocritical considering I am going to be joining that life, I don't think Charlie would have chosen it for himself.

"As long as the Volturi don't find out, I think he will be fine,"

"Good. He shouldn't have to suffer," I said. Edward raised his eyebrow.

"He wouldn't chose to be a vampire, I did," Even now that Charlie knows, I wouldn't change my mind. I would be forever by Edward's side as a vampire. Charlie can't talk me out of it. He won't like my decision, but at least he will know the truth. Maybe when I get enough control over my blood lust, I could come back and see him again.

There was silence for a few minutes. Edward just held me and I just thought. It was very comfortable in his arms. I was starting to get tired but I was in no mood to go to sleep yet.

"Bella, what are you thinking?" Edward asked. He always gets annoyed at the fact that he can't hear my thoughts. Some of the things that I think I wouldn't mind telling Edward, I usually do tell him anyways, but I like the privacy that I get.

"I was wondering what Charlie was thinking while you were explaining everything," I needed something to talk about so I wouldn't fall asleep. I was also just plain curious as to what Charlie was thinking during the craziness.

"He was thinking a lot of different things, but the one big thing that he couldn't stop thinking about was even though you knew, you still continued to love me. You didn't see me as a monster,"

"Really? He wasn't thinking that you would kill me or something?" That really surprised me. I would have thought that he would be angry at Edward for maybe being able to kill me or for lying to him all these times.

"He was thinking that, but then he realized that I truly loved you if I hadn't killed you yet. I think that he understands that I would never purposefully try to hurt you. Of course he didn't figure that part out until after he finished yelling,"

"He was too mad at me to be thinking that earlier," I agreed.

"Charlie was also thinking about us,"

"Us?"

"He is going to ask you a few questions in the morning,"

"Like what?" I started to panic. I really didn't want the sex talk or anything awkward to answer, like out plans for the future, besides college.

"How serious we are," I groaned. Great. He just had to think that. More things to dread for in the morning.

"Don't worry, love. By his thoughts, he will accept anything you tell him. He has a good guess at how serious we are, but he just wants you to tell him,"

"Still,"

"I wouldn't have mentioned it if I knew that it would upset you. I'm sorry,"

"No, it's fine Edward. I'm glad you told me. This way I can be prepared for it,"

Sensing what I needed, Edward started kissing me. The kiss started out as usual, within boundaries. It slowly got more intense. I ran my fingers through his hair and his through mine. I rolled on top of him. Then he abruptly stopped.

He placed me on my side so I wasn't on top of him anymore. He pulled my covers up, whispered, "Charlie", and was gone.

"No, Edward, stay," I whispered back. It was too late, he already left.

Charlie opened the door slightly and peeked in.

"Hello, Dad," I sighed.

"Oh, Bella, I thought that you were asleep," He said, embarrassed to be caught.

"I guess I couldn't sleep after what happened this evening,"

"Neither can I,"

It was silent for a few minutes until he spoke up again.

"Bella could I ask you something?"

"Couldn't it wait until the morning, Dad?" I whined sensing what he is going to ask. I just wanted him to leave. He ruined a perfect moment that I had with Edward. Chances are is that that won't happen again, at least not for a really long time.

"Umm, I don't think it can,"

"Fine, what is it?"

"Well, I know the last time I asked this, you said no but,"

"Yes?" Kill. Me. Now.

"Are guys planning to, umm, get physically involved?"

"What? No, Dad. I told you Edward is old-fashioned,"

"Well I wanted to tell you that," he took a deep breath, "I'm okay with it, if you did…" I didn't catch the rest of what he said. He started rambling on about using protection and that crap. But did he really just say he was okay with me and Edward having sex?

"Dad. You're actually okay with it? Why?" I almost yelled. After realizing how loud my voice got, I blushed.

"I think that Edward is a responsible man and he wouldn't hurt you. I can see that you guys really love each other. As long as you don't make me a grandfather, I'm okay with it?"

"Really? Wow," I was shocked. He was actually okay with me and Edward making love, _if_ we do it. Even though Charlie gave his permission, I doubt that Edward would be willing to.

"That's all I really wanted to say. Goodnight, Bella,"

"Goodnight, Dad. Thanks for trusting me,"

"Sure, we still need to talk in the morning though,"

"Okay,"

He closed the door softly. Minutes later I was back in Edward's arms.

"Thanks for feeding me to the sharks," I huffed.

"I'm sorry, but his thoughts were relatively calm. Forgive me?" He smiled my favorite crooked smile, the one I couldn't resist.

"Of course, you are always forgiven,"

Silence.

"So, could we do it?" I questioned.

"No, Bella. It's too dangerous,"

"But c'mon, you heard Charlie. He says its ok _and_ he doesn't think you could hurt me,"

"Bella, my final answer is no. At least while you are human. Let's wait until you're not so easy to break,"

"Edward," I whined.

"Let's not talk about this now. You are tired, you need to sleep,"

Edward started humming my lullaby to me. It calmed me of the events that had happened today. From going to Jacob's house, to Charlie finding out the truth about vampires and werewolves, to Charlie approving of whatever Edward and I do with each other, I had a very busy day. It ended perfectly though, falling asleep in Edwards arms. The only thing left for me to dread was the morning to come.

* * *

**A/N: Did you guys like it? Review!**

**I am trying really hard to make my chapters longer, but their is only so much I can do about it. The charaters tell me what to write and Bella fell asleep on me. : (**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry for not updating sooner! I did update 2 hours sooner than I usually do. It is an improvement! Anyways here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy and review!! And thank you to all of those who have been super duper kind and reviewed already! I love you guys!**

**_Disclaimer:_ I think it has been established that I am not, and will never be Stephenie Meyer, therefore I do not own the masterpiece that is Twilight.**

I woke up to a knock on the door. Edward wasn't with me, so I assumed the knock came from Charlie. The sun shone brightly through my window. It was going to be one of those days where Edward and I could go to our meadow; that made the day better already.

The door cracked open. Charlie stuck his head through.

"Hey, Bella, could you get dressed and come down stairs please?" Charlie asked. He asked calmly, so nothing bad could be happening.

"Sure," I replied. I knew that we were going to talk some more about the species of my boyfriend and best friend, but why did I have to get dressed for that?

I quickly got dressed and brushed my teeth. I ran downstairs.

"Okay, Dad, we can talk now-" was all I could say before I realized that Charlie and I weren't the only ones in the house.

Sam, Jacob, Embry, and Quil were standing as far away as they could from the Cullens, while Alice, Edward, and Carlisle sat there clearly holding their breath. Alice quickly waved to me and went back to showing her disgust to the werewolves. Edward walked to where I was standing and put an arm around my waist and led me to the couch to sit in his lap. Was the treaty not broken when Edward told Charlie about them? Even then, how could they be in the same room with each other? I was just waiting for one of them to lose control. But I guess that only those who had enough control were allowed to be here.

"Umm, Dad, why is everybody here?"

Charlie opened his mouth to respond but Alice cut him off.

"Charlie decided that he was going to have us and _them_ to come over and discuss, and so I called _them_ for him so we could be here before he could even grab the phone," Alice explained.

I looked at Charlie. I couldn't believe that he would do that. Didn't Edward explain the whole enemy thing?

"But, why?" was all I could get out.

This time Edward answered.

"Charlie thought that it would be easier to discuss with both parties present, to see both of sides of the story. Sorry Charlie,"

"It's okay, Edward, but anyways, they just about covered it,"

"And you guys all agreed to it?"

They all nodded in agreement.

"Umm, okay then. I guess we should start discussing," I said, still shocked. I wanted to get this done and over with.

"I want to know everything about vampires and werewolves," Charlie started.

While Carlisle explained vampires in depth and Sam explained werewolves, I just sat on Edward's lap. He played with my hair and I held his hand. I was very comfortable in his arms.

"Does Renee know about this, Bella?" Charlie asked once Carlisle and Sam were done talking.

"No, we aren't allowed to tell anyone. It's very important that you don't, Dad," I cautioned him.

"I think that we need to tell Renee though. She has a right as your mother-" Carlisle cut him off.

"I'm sorry Charlie, but the treaty doesn't allow us to. No human is supposed to know about us. It is the only law that we, vampires, have," Carlisle said.

"But Bella and I know," Charlie countered.

"You aren't supposed to. You accidentally heard the young werewolf mumble to himself,"

"Please, Charlie, don't tell anyone that you know. It's a matter between life and death," Alice said. Charlie gave a shocked expression.

"Bella, how did you find out then?" Charlie asked.

"Jacob told me," I replied.

Charlie turned to Jacob.

"You told her?" He asked, strained.

"I told her a story, before I became a werewolf, about our tribe's ancestors and the 'cold ones',"

"I thought you weren't allowed to tell anyone?"

"I didn't believe in that stuff back then. I told Bella it was just a scary story, I didn't think the treaty was real," He said solemnly. Jacob wishes that he was still fully human.

Charlie's gaze switched to me.

"And you believed the story was real?"

"Well, I was curious about the Cullens, I did some research, and the whole thing just fit together, so I asked Edward if it was true,"

"You told her it was true?" Charlie asked Edward.

"Yes. I told her that I would let her know if she guessed right, and she did," Charlie accepted that answer and asked another question. I had a feeling that he would still have many, many more questions to ask.

"Why would me telling someone, be a matter between life and death?"

"If the Volturi, which is the closest thing to royalty in our world, found out, they would kill you," Alice said. I involuntarily shuddered when Alice said Volturi, remembering my meeting with the Volturi.

"So Bella and I can't tell anyone or this Volturi will find out or we will get killed?" Charlie asked, the one question that I wished he wouldn't ask

"Bella's going to die already," muttered Jacob's big damn mouth.

And of course, Charlie heard.

"Bella is going to die? How?" Charlie yelled. "I won't let that happen. You guys will protect her right?" Charlie asked, looking around at all the faces. We looked away.

"Carlisle? You will protect her right?" Charlie cried.

"Of course Charlie, we are, and will always protect her from whatever poses as a threat to her,"

"If that is so, why is she going to die?" Charlie asked, trying to stay calm.

While Charlie was trying to stay calm, I started to panic. Why must Charlie ask the one question that everyone dreaded to answer?

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that this is such a short chapter! I felt that I needed to end it here. And just to make things clear, the only people in the chapter are the people who's names were mentioned. I'm sorry if that confused anyone!**

**Have questions or comments? REVIEW!! Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know, I know. I'm such a horrible person. I am soo sorry I couldn't update sooner and that this is such a short chapter. I've been so busy and I felt bad if I didn't write you guys anything. (and it didn't help that I had writer's block too) I'll try to write more soon. Please don't hate me!**

**So anyways this is a from Charlie's POV. It is when he wakes up that morning.**

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own twilight, but I can't stop wishing that I did.**

* * *

Wow! That was a very weird dream last night. Bella's boyfriend is a vampire? I think I am loosing it. I mean surely if the Cullens were vampires Bella would be dead. Being a vampire suits him though, he is such a cold and heartless person anyways. And Jacob a werewolf? Jacob is too good of a kid for that to happen to him. What a curse that would be for Jacob.

I got out of bed and put on my robe. I walked down to the kitchen and made some coffee to try and wake me up. I just couldn't forget the dream I had. It was so vivid. Almost like it really happened, but it couldn't have. Vampires and werewolves go against nature. They can't exist.

But what if they did exist? What if Bella's boyfriend _was_ a vampire? And Jake _was_ a werewolf?

I was starting to think that my 'dream' was too vivid to be one. It had defiantly happened it real life.

That was a really cruel prank they played on me. I could have had a heart attack from the stress of it all! I'm going to have to talk to Bella about playing pranks on me. And for Edward to have the nerve to pull a prank on me. That kid is just trouble waiting to happen.

That was a really big prank though. It must have been hard to get everyone to agree on it, especially Billy. I can't believe my own friend would join them. They seemed so serious too. Everyone played there parts really well. It was almost as if they really meant that there were vampires and werewolves in the world.

Something inside me though, made me think that it wasn't a prank. I had this feeling in the pit of my stomach that vampires and werewolves really did exist and that Bella had not pranked me. The looks on their faces when they were explaining were too real to have been staged.

Holy shit! My daughter is dating a vampire! No, no, no, no, this can't be true. I know what I can just do. I will just call the Blacks and Cullens to come over and explain everything, how this had all been one big prank. Then maybe Carlisle will ground Edward for being so cruel.

I took my time to finish my coffee and reading the newspaper. I needed to calm myself before everyone came over to show that the prank didn't fool me. I wouldn't give them the satisfaction of believing they got me good.

_Ding Dong_

Who is here at this hour in the morning?


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Good news, I updated really quickly. Bad news, it is a really short chapter. But more good news, I have two chapters for you. Bad news, the only difference in the two chapters is the POV. But let's stay focused on the good news. :) Anyways I am terribly sorry that this is a short chapter, but I felt that this was a good place to end the chapter. Bella POV this chapter, Charlie POV next. I will try to post the next one tonight. Read, enjoy, review!**

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Twilight and neither do you (unless you really are Stephenie Meyer, then which I am honored). So let's get over it.**

* * *

"Well?" Charlie asked, obviously getting angrier every second that he had to wait for an answer.

We all tried to avoid his gaze. I had really hoped that I wouldn't have to tell him. At least not until it was time.

"Umm, Dad, I am not actually going to die, in the sense that I will be under a gravestone," I said. I hoped that he would just accept that answer and move on.

"Turning into a bloodsucking leech is dying, as in you are no longer human," Someone said. I didn't think Jacob would say that kind of thing; it was still a sore subject to the both of us. I looked over to see if Jacob's big mouth said it. It wasn't his lips that had spoken it.

Sam did.

I always knew there was a reason not to like Sam, even back when he was the leader of the La Push 'gang'. Even though I didn't like Sam or didn't trust him, I didn't think he would sink that low. I didn't think he hated me that much.

Now I hated him. How could he do that to me? I mean, I know there is a treaty and he doesn't like the fact that I am planning to become one of his bloodsuckers, but he doesn't hate the right to interfere. I had always thought he was the most civilized and wouldn't cause major problems with the Cullens.

"Wh-what?" Charlie was shocked to hear this at the very least.

"You heard him," Embry said. He spoke for the first time that morning. I thought Embry was an okay guy. With what Sam had said, I guess the werewolves thought it was okay to speak out like that.

I was about to tell Embry to shut the hell up, when a cold had grabbed my arm.

"Bella, we need to go now!" Edward whispered said into my ear as he picked me up.

"Why-"

"It is about to get ugly," was all he said.

He ran out of the house with Alice and Carlisle in tow. They forgot about the car and ran straight to their house. We left so quickly that no one noticed until we were gone.

"What was that all about?" I yelled when Edward set me down.

Edward looked at me with pained eyes. He turned over to Alice, who had the same expression on her face. I looked over at Carlisle. He didn't seem upset like his children, but curious and annoyed like me. He didn't know why we left abruptly either.

"Alice?"

"I saw Charlie getting out his gun, Bella, he was going to shoot Edward," she said solemnly.

"What, he wouldn't, why?" was all I could say. My dad, a cop, was about to shoot Edward, my boyfriend, for no good reason. I know Charlie doesn't like Edward – the reason, I still need to explain to Charlie – but I didn't actually think he would shoot him, even if Edward would survive the shot.

"He doesn't want you to throw your life away to be with me. He thought that if I was out of the – equation, then you wouldn't have to die." Edward's face dropped, "This is why you shouldn't get turned into one of us, now that Charlie knows –" I cut him off.

"Screw Charlie. He can never make me change my mind. I love you, there is no way in hell that I am ever going to leave you, especially not if Charlie says so,"

"But, Bella,"

"No, I am way too selfish to let you go just to make Charlie happy. He has no say in my decision. Please get it into your head that I love you and I want to be with you forever,"

"Are you sure Bella?"

"Yes, I have made my decision long ago; I want to become immortal to be with you for eternity,"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: As promised, another chapter. Well it is basically the same chapter as before, but in a different POV. This one is in Charlie's. Read and review!**

**_Disclaimer:_ Sadly, I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.**

* * *

"Well?" I was getting mad now. Nobody is telling me why Bella is going to die. They all know, I can see it in their faces, but they still won't tell me.

"Umm, Dad, I am not going actually going to die, in the sense that I will be under a gravestone," Bella said. What is that supposed to mean? She is going to die but still live? How can that be possible?

"Turning into a bloodsucking leech is dying, as in you are no longer human," Sam said. Turning into a bloodsucking leech, he doesn't mean that Bella is planning to turn into a vampire does he?

"Wh-what?" I said shocked. She can't be planning that. I won't let her. I will find a way to stop her.

"You heard him," said one of the werewolves which I didn't know the name of. He hadn't spoken the entire time he was here. I thought he just came so they weren't out numbered just incase a fight broke out. They probably didn't want one of their own to die at the hands of a vampire.

Then it came to me. Bella wouldn't want to be a vampire if the reason she wanted to become one in the first place was gone. I know this is really cruel, but it is the only thing that would work. The Cullens must do tons of illegal things in order to keep a low profile, I'm sure I can find a reason to justify the murder.

A bullet through the heart would do nicely. I will hurt his heart, just like he did Bella's. He will never be able to hurt anyone ever again. Bella would hate me for a little bit, but then she will realize that I did her a favor by not letting her die like that. She will thank me and be glad that she has a dad that is so caring of her. She will realize that Edward wasn't the one for her and that he was a selfish monster.

I was about to get up off the couch to get my gun, when I heard a door slam. I looked around and noticed that the Cullens had left. I continued to look around and found that Bella wasn't here either. How could they kidnap Bella and leave so quickly? Vampire speed. Shit, Edward has that special vampire hearing. He heard my whole plan.

I just stared at the door shocked. I can't believe after coming up with a brilliant plan, I could be so stupid. I had completely forgotten about Edward's ability to hear peoples' thoughts.

Of course he would kidnap my Bella too. He would try and convince her not to listen to me and to stay with him. He is so selfish and controlling. I honestly can't see why Bella likes him. Edward knows how I feel about him, whether he found unintentionally or not. He must hate me because of it and wants a way to get me back. He thought that he could use Bella to get back at me. Well he wasn't going to.

Sam also noticed that the Cullens left.

"Sam, could you please go find them and then rip them to shreds?" I tried to ask calmly. I had just barely managed to do so.

"As much as we would love to Charlie, we can't. The treaty doesn't allow us to, it could lead to war" Sam replied, obviously trying to stay calm too.

"So what? Give them war, they have my daughter!"

* * *

**A/N: Please Read!!**

**I know, I know, Charlie thinking of killing someone? It is how I imagined it. Charlie's brain is so twisted by hurt, anger, love and sadness, he isn't logical. He is hurt that Bella would want to be a vampire with Edward instead of human with him, anger because he thinks that Edward is a horrible monster that is winning Bella even though he is using her for revenge, love that is typical for a parent to have with their child who wants to protect them, and sadness because he knows, deep, deep down inside, that he has little chance of changing the fact that Bella is going to become a vampire. So can you understand where I am coming from? It is what any parent would feel if they found out that their child is going to die and become a monster, espcially if the child _wanted_ that.**

**Review please. Comments and constructive critism are greatly appreciated.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Another chapter for ya guys! It's longer and I updated quicker too! I think there might be some continuity errors, I'm not 100 sure though, just warning ya. Anyways it's Bella's POV at the Cullen house. Read and Review!**

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. Sadly.**

* * *

We were inside the Cullen house, waiting for Charlie to cool down. We would wait for Alice's say-so, and then I would be dropped off at my house, alone. We figured that if Edward came with me, Charlie would get mad again.

The werewolves were still at my house. Alice kept checking Charlie's future to see if he had calmed down or not, but she kept coming up blank. Alice kept getting more frustrated every time her visions came up blocked.

"Why did we have to leave if he was going to shoot you? We all know you could survive the shot," I asked. I had been wondering it since we left my house and now that we are here just waiting, I decided to ask.

"He completely forgot that I wouldn't die from a bullet, but if he was that mad," he paused, "I was afraid that the mutts would try and help Charlie and then accidentally hurt you in the process."

"You were worried about me getting hurt because of the werewolves _killing_ you? Emotionally, I would have been torn to pieces and the physical pain would be nothing compared to that. Bedsides if I were to have gotten physically hurt, you would have an excuse to change me right then and there," I smiled and reached up to kiss him, making his tense face disappear.

"So let's agree for you to keep in mind your own safety and not just mine," I told him. He nodded and kissed me.

Three hours passed and I was still sitting on Edward's lap. I didn't mind, but I was starting to get worried. Alice had left awhile ago having gotten too frustrated. She and Jasper were in their room "calming down". Since they hadn't come down yet, I assumed that either Charlie was still mad, or her visions were still blocked. I assumed the latter.

Edward and I were on the couch watching TV. I doubted that either of us could focus on what was playing, I was thinking about what to tell Charlie when it was finally time for me to go home.

I was scared. I've never seen him this angry before. I never thought that he would kill someone before either. He was a cop for heaven's sake! If anything, he should be the last person to kill someone for some pointless reason.

I guess his reason wasn't pointless though, I'm sure he could justify it, but he still was about to shoot. But maybe he thought that by killing Edward, he would have saved me from being killed by turning into a vampire. He would just say that he was trying to prevent another murder from happening. What he didn't know was that by killing Edward, he would have killed me too.

And I thought he was starting to warm up to Edward. Last night he knew that Edward and I loved each other. Heck, he told us we could have sex. He would have to really trust us for that to happen.

I decided that I would tell him the whole truth. I would tell him that I was planning on becoming a vampire, that not only did I want to become one, but I _had_ to become one. He would be told about my trip to Italy and the reason why I went to Italy in the first place. Then he would know why Edward left last September in the first place. I would tell him about Victoria and James, and that my fall through the hotel window was no accident. Finally I would tell him that I am going to marry Edward.

I had just made the decision that I would accept Edward's _condition_ no more than two seconds ago. I will let Alice do my wedding too, how ever she wanted it, free range.

Before I could even tell Edward my decision, Alice came bolting downstairs.

It did not surprise me that she came running downstairs once she saw that I had made my decision, she had been waiting for this moment for a long time. What did surprise me though was what she was or _wasn't_ wearing as she flew down the stairs. I would have liked to think that she would be a little more courteous and put on some pants. Thankfully her shirt was intact, even if a few buttons were misbuttoned, but it was long enough to make up for her missing pants.

"Bella, why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Alice shouted to me as she came down the last step. Jasper, zipping up his pants topless, came running behind.

"Because Alice, I decided it not five seconds ago," I told her. Edward was giving me a questioning look. Alice was obviously blocking her thoughts. Edward looked to Jasper who shrugged.

"Bella, why is Alice singing "Never Too Late" in her head?"

"Because I just decided what I am going to tell Charlie,"

"Which is?"

"Alice is going to plan our wedding," I smiled. Edward bent down to kiss me. I could feel his happiness the kiss.

I don't know how long we sat there kissing, but all I know was that it didn't last long enough because before we knew it, we heard a "ahem" to break our kiss apart. We broke apart grinning like idiots.

"Are you sure you want this? I mean, what about Charlie? Renee? They are going–"

"Yes, I am sure this is what I want. I don't care what Charlie or Renee thinks. My decision is final; I am going to marry you before I become immortal."

We turned to face Alice and standing next to her was the rest of the family. Alice and Esme had similar expressions that included a huge smile, the guys just smiled sheepishly, and Rosalie didn't look mad, but she didn't look happy either. They all came towards us, to congratulate us.

"Alice, how does Charlie take the good news?" Esme asked.

Alice put on her zoned out face. We waited for her to come back to the present. When she finally did, she gasped.

"What is it Alice?" Edward asked panicked.

"Charlie. The werewolves. War." Alice was still shocked.

"Wh-what Alice?" I asked. I was starting to panic.

"I- I saw Charlie coming h-here and calling th-the mutts telling them "Let the war begin."" Alice said, her voice was trembling as mine was.

Edward already had me in his arms, ready to run. Everyone was shocked that Charlie would go that far. No one moved for a long time. For the first time in my life, I felt ashamed of my father.

"How long?" Carlisle asked calmly. He was clearly struggling to stay calm.

"A few hours? I can't see anything past Charlie making the phone call. I don't even know what there plan is."

"Okay, Edward take Bella as far away from here as you can, the rest of us will stay behind and fight. I'm not letting another human ruin my family's happiness," Rosalie said. I was shocked that it was her that said it, it was something I expected Edward or Carlisle to say, not Rosalie.

"No, I am not going to let you guys fight over me. That is why they are going to start a war, because I want to become a vampire. I'll just explain to Charlie before he comes here, I won't have my family get killed because of me,"

"Sweetie, there is nothing to worry about. We just want you to be safe, none of us are going to get killed," Esme said

"Bella," Edward said disapprovingly of my plan.

"You don't know that for sure. Killing is going to go on anyways," I countered, ignoring Edward. Edward growled.

"Edward, please just let me try and persuade Charlie into letting up," I pleaded. Edward stared at me hard, trying to decide if he should let me go or not.

"Fine, only if you let me come with you," Edward compromised. I opened my mouth to respond but Emmett cut me off.

"Don't you think little bro, that you probably aren't the first person Charlie wants to see right now? I think Alice should go with Bella, you know how much he adores her, it might soften him up a bit." Edward was about to oppose Emmett's plan, but Carlisle opened his mouth quicker.

"Sorry Edward, but I think Emmett is right," Carlisle said. Edward opened his mouth once more to oppose but I interrupted him again.

"I agree with Emmett and Carlisle." Others nodded in agreement.

"Okay Bella, let's go. The sooner we explain the better."

I was on Alice's back and out the house before I got a chance to say good-bye too Edward.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I didn't update sooner. I have been busy, but that's the story of my life. Here is the next chapter for you guys, obviously. I hope you all enjoy! Review please!**

**_Disclaimer:_ I'm getting tired of saying this, but the Twilight saga isn't mine, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

"Charlie, we need to talk," I said as I entered the house. Alice ran as fast as she could in order to get here before Charlie left.

"Oh, umm, Bella, I was just about to go over to the Cullens to get you," Charlie said awkwardly. He didn't expect me to come home and ruin his plans, obviously.

I sighed.

"Charlie you can't make the pack and the Cullens start a war with each other," I said, deciding just to get to the point. The sooner he realized that war isn't the answer, the better.

"H-how did you know that?" He asked. I pointed to Alice.

"But Sam said that Alice couldn't see them," He looked panicked now. He thought his plan was ruined. Although we didn't know what their plan was, we didn't have to tell Charlie that. I felt bad for deceiving Charlie like that, but he deserved it. I just ignore his question.

"Charlie just let me explain before you do something –"

"Isabella, don't tell me what I can and cannot do. You are my daughter and I will protect you no matter what! The Cullens won't kill you!" Charlie yelled.

"Charlie, I'm becoming a vampire because, one, I want to, and two, I promised the Volturi!" I yelled back at him.

"You mean the royal family?" he asked. I'm surprised that he could remember the Volturi, but not Edward's power.

"Yes, Charlie. That's why I came over here. I wanted to explain everything that has happened since I moved here, to explain why I want to be a vampire and why you can't start a war."

"But Bella –"

"No Charlie listen to me. Please. This is extremely important for you to know."

"Fine, but this still won't change my mind about you not becoming a vampire."

I rolled my eyes. Whatever, I'm a legal adult now; I can do whatever I want. At least he is letting me explain.

"Okay, I guess I should start by telling you that I didn't fall out of a hotel window in Phoenix, a vampire attacked me," Charlie' eyes bugged out, I continued, "and Edward saved me from getting killed by the said vampire," his jaw dropped. He looked like he just saw a ghost. He found it hard to believe that Edward saved my life.

"The reason Edward left last September was because he wanted to protect me, he thought that I shouldn't have to risk my life to be with him, that I should have a normal life," I left out the Jasper part, he didn't need to know that. Charlie either looked even more shocked or he couldn't believe that I would be telling him these lies. Knowing Charlie though, he probably thought that I was just telling him lies to save Edward. I ignored this and went on with my explanation.

"When I jumped off the cliff a few months ago, Edward thought that I was committing suicide, so he went to the Volturi to… kill himself," I was almost in tears. It still was a sensitive subject for all of us, especially Edward and me. I had to tell Charlie though.

"So I went to Italy –"

"You went to Italy?" He raised an eyebrow. Charlie really didn't' believe me now…

"Yes I went to go stop Edward," I heard Charlie mutter under his breath "Should have let him die," as I said this. I tried to ignore his comment, but ignoring his little comments and questions was getting harder due to my patience thinning.

"The Volturi said they would let us leave in peace if I was killed or we promised that I would become a vampire, they don't like humans in on their secret," I eyed Charlie, almost like I was threatening him that he would die too if he blabbed or stepped out of line. I can't believe that it would come down to threatening Charlie, but I would do anything to protect Edward and the Cullens.

"Edward faced a very hard decision; he doesn't think I should become a vampire. He doesn't believe vampires have souls and wanted me to have a shot at heaven, grow old, and have kids. On the other hand he doesn't want to live without me and I, him," I explained to Charlie, I wanted Charlie to know that this is what I want and nobody, except the Volturi (not that they would have effected my decision anyways), forced me into this.

"Dad, I love Edward with all my heart. That is why when he proposed to me, I said yes," I said quickly and quietly. I waited for the yelling to occur. This wasn't how I imagined telling Charlie that Edward and I were going to get married, but he needed to know.

"YOU WHAT?" Charlie yelled right on cue.

"Dad, I am going to marry Edward. I love him and he loves me,"

"Bella you are too young! I won't let you marry him. He and the rest of his family are a bad influence to you. You will not marry him, you will not become a vampire, and you will not see them ever again!" Charlie continued to yell.

"Charlie I am an adult now, I can make my own decisions and I'm sorry to say, but I think its about time that I moved out. I do love you dad, but if you can't respect my family, yes I consider them my family, then I think that it is time I leave," I said. He looked at me like I was crazy for considering the Cullens my family, and which they are my family.

"I really still think that you shouldn't start a war because of all of this. It isn't like you are loosing me forever. I could still see you after my change, but until you can just accept my decision, I need to leave. Let's go Alice," I said. I turned to Alice and she nodded. I hopped on to her back, not bothering to get any of my possessions. I could come back and get them during the night while Charlie was sleeping. Alice quickly ran out of the house. Charlie just watched us leave, not even trying to call me back.

When we got to the Cullens house, Alice put me down in Edward's arms and I started sobbing. Edward didn't ask what was wrong, Alice probably told him through her thoughts. He just took me up to his room and held me. He didn't say anything and he didn't move as he held me. We just sat, him kissing my hair every now and then, and me crying my eyes out.

I didn't know how long I sat there sobbing, but the sun was not longer up and I finally calmed down. We would have continued to sit there, but my stomach started growling. When Edward got up to go downstairs to the kitchen, me still in his arms, I started to protest. I wanted to stay in Edwards arms and feel cared about.

Edward ignored my protests and went down to the kitchen. He put me down on a stool, quickly made me a sandwich, and then pulled me back onto his lap to eat. As I ate, Edward didn't say anything and I had a chance to think about what really happened.

Charlie didn't accept Edward. He still wanted war. He doesn't want me to live in his house anymore than I want to. He didn't believe anything that I had told him earlier was true. He couldn't see that I loved Edward.

I kept repeating that in my head.

I finished my sandwich and Edward carried me back upstairs.

After awhile of Edward holding me, he couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Bella, I can't stand to see you like this. You should move back in with Charlie and listen to him," Edward said, looking at me through pained eyes. I was tired of saying the same thing every time he said something like this. I just stared back at him. He realized what I was trying to tell him, and dropped the subject.

"Bella, don't worry. We will find a way out of this. We won't fight against Charlie and the wolves," He said and then kissed me.

"But what will you do when they start to attack?" I asked.

"We are going to solve the problem before it comes to that.

"Bella, love, let's not think about this now. How about you go to sleep and we can deal with this in the morning," Edward said.

"Could we go to my house then to get my stuff then? Charlie should be asleep by now, you could sneak me into my room and I can pack up all my stuff up," I said when I realized all of my things were still at Charlie's house.

"You can use one of my shirts to sleep in. I'll send Alice to go and collect your belongings," He said with a smile. I smiled too at the thought of sleeping in one of Edward's shirts.

I got into one of his old shirts. It fit comfortably and I loved it. I brushed my teeth with the toothbrush that I used the last time Alice kidnapped me. When I was finished getting ready, I crawled back into Edward's arms in his bed.

I quickly fell asleep while thinking of what would be in store for us when I woke up.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: It is 12:35am on Sunday morning and I finally have the chance to update! Thanks for everyone who reviewed last chapter. This chapter is for you guys! I have 27 reviews so far, can we make it 35? I know you guys can do it. A simple 'I like your story' works perfectly. Anyways enough of the author's note, you won't be able to review if you are reading the A/N instead of the chapter. So read, review and enjoy!**

**_Disclaimer:_ All I own are my copies of the Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse books.**

* * *

_We were all standing in the clearing facing each other. I was standing in front of the Cullens and Charlie in front of the werewolves. Both parties started growling louder and louder as we continued to stand there._

_Charlie glared at me and gave me an evil grin._

_"Bella, I'm giving you one last chance to save your precious Cullens. Leave them and we won't fight," he said._

_I started to walk forward. I didn't want anyone to get hurt, especially not the Cullens; even if it caused me tremendous pain. _

_As I started forward, a cold hand caught my arm. I turned around to see Edward with pained eyes. It was the saddest I had ever seen him._

_"Please don't leave me," Edward whispered. I started to cry, seeing Edward in this much pain was too much. I knew he would be in tears too if it was possible._

_"I have too. They will hurt you if I don't," I said through my sobs._

_"No, please," Edward begged. I kissed Edward and walked over to Charlie with tears streaming down my face._

_"Fine Charlie. Just leave them alone," I told Charlie. Charlie just laughed and turned towards the werewolves._

_"Fight," Charlie said and then looked down at me, "it is for the best."_

_I screamed, "NO!" and started crying harder as the scene played before me. The werewolves jumped on top of the Cullens, tearing their limbs apart and throwing them into the fire that had just appeared. The Cullens were trying to fight back, but it was hopeless. One by one my family was thrown into the blazing fire._

_Edward was the only one still standing. He was fighting the remaining werewolves that had managed not to go down with the Cullens, but he was still outnumbered._

_"Edward!" I screamed._

_"Bella!" He yelled back. He ran around the werewolves and was making his way over to me. He had almost reached me when a werewolf attacked him from behind, tearing Edward apart._

_"No! Please stop!" I yelled at the werewolf._

_The werewolf turned his head toward me, growling. I looked into his cold black eyes. It was Jacob staring back at me._

_I screamed._

"Bella, Bella. Wake up," Alice said while shaking me violently. I glanced around, looking for Edward. He was no longer lying next to me. I started to panic.

"Where's Edward?" I asked Alice, my voice cracking.

"Shh, Bella, it's okay –"

"WHERE'S EDWARD?" I yelled. I started to sob. I needed Edward to hold me to make sure that it was all really just a nightmare; that he wasn't hurt.

"Bella, he's outside… talking to the pack," She said as she started rubbing my arm.

"What happened? Is he alright? Is everyone okay?" I asked quickly. If Alice was human, she probably wouldn't have understood what I had said.

"The pack decided to fight. Everyone is outside; they are trying to make the werewolves halt the attack. Charlie is giving them five minutes to explain why they shouldn't fight. Edward sent me up here to get you. Don't worry no one is going to hurt you; we just think that they won't fight as long as you are down there. They don't want to accidentally hurt you," Alice explained. I nodded.

"Take me to Edward,"

We headed down the stairs. Luckily I only tripped once and recovered quickly. When we reached the front door Alice picked me up and ran to where the others were.

They were standing in the clearing just like in my dream, with the exception of me, Alice, and Sam, who was standing next to Charlie, arguing with Carlisle and Edward. The rest of the pack were in there wolf forms.

Alice put me down and I ran to Edward, thankfully not tripping.

"Edward, you're okay," I sobbed as he picked me up. He kissed me on my tear-streaked cheek. I leaned in to his shoulder and continued sobbing "You're okay".

"Shhh," Edward tried to calm me down. He continuously stroked my hair and kissed my head. I just held on to him.

I was calming down when I remembered everyone else in the clearing. I lifted my head from Edward's shoulder and glanced around. Charlie was glaring at us, the wolves were growling, and the Cullens were staring at us with sad eyes. I looked back at the wolves. There were more of wolves than there had been two days ago. A good amount more, making the werewolves out number the vampires by almost half.

"Ahem," Charlie cleared his throat. Edward continued to hold me but turned around to face Charlie.

"As I was saying– " Carlisle started but was cut off by Charlie.

"Put her down," he said sternly to Edward. I gripped Edward tighter.

"Please don't," I begged Edward.

"I won't," he whispered.

"Put. Her. Down." Charlie said louder but Edward ignored him. Emmett took a step closer to Charlie, clenching his fists. The wolves growled.

"We are just discussing right now. I don't see a problem with Edward holding Bella while we do," Carlisle said.

"Fine," Charlie muttered, glaring at Edward.

Carlisle looked between Edward, me, and Charlie, seeing if it was okay to continue on.

"We haven't broken the treaty yet. There is no reason to fight –"

"But you _will_ break the treaty!" Charlie yelled.

"Unless Bella changes her mind, that is true. There is no use in denying the fact that Bella plans on becoming one of us," Carlisle said. I flinched at the idea of me changing my mind.

"Exactly why we want to fight; to prevent this from happening!" Sam yelled.

"I'm sure we can reach a compromise –"

"Yea, leave Bella alone and we won't attack," Sam told Carlisle.

And the arguing got worse. Carlisle or Esme would say something to try and stop them from attacking or to try and find a compromise, but the wolves and Charlie always had to argue back. It was long past the five minutes that Charlie gave us to explain and we were still arguing. That could be a good thing or a bad thing.

Edward was still holding me and I still rested my head on his shoulder, gripping on to the back of his shirt with both of my fists, making sure he wouldn't leave. His lips were in my hair and mine on his neck. As long as there was no battle, I was content.

Charlie suddenly realized that the Cullens five minutes for explaining were long gone and said, "We will give you another two minutes to talk strategy and then we fight!"

We all walked back to our separate groups to talk about what our plan was going to be.

"Esme, I want you to take Bella as far away from here as possible. A fight seems inevitable, no matter how hard we tried to avoid it," Edward said. I tightened my grip on Edward.

"No, please don't leave me," I said trying to fight back tears. I wanted to be strong for them, but a few tears leaked from my eyes. I couldn't stop thinking that the dream I had would come true.

"Bella, it will be alright, nothing is going to happen," Esme tried to soothe me.

"They out number you, by a lot. I couldn't stand it if I lost one of you, especially when it's my fault," I whispered, not being able to use my full voice.

"Bella, it's not your fault, if anything it's mine, I should have –" Edward said before Emmett interrupted him.

"We can decide whose fault it is later. Right now we need to figure out how we are going to fight them,"

"How many of them are there?" Jasper asked.

"Thirteen," I answered.

"Thirteen against seven! Shit," Emmett said.

"Your two minutes are up!" Charlie yelled across the field.

"Esme, now!" Edward yelled.

"No! Let me try and talk to Charlie one last time," Edward growled, but I ignored it, "It's our last hope."

"No, Bella."

"Yes, Edward. You can put me down now," I told him. He set me on the ground but still held my hand. I kept his hand clenched in mine as I walked over to Charlie.

"Bella, I don't' want you to get hurt. Please leave the fighting area," Charlie said.

"Charlie, we can't fight like this. Please? For me?" I begged.

"I am doing this for you, Bella."

"If you were, you would have realized that you are hurting me more by doing this than saving me. If you think getting rid of the Cullens is the answer, then you wrong, because I am going to go right along with them,"

"Bella –"

"Charlie you have two choices here. One, you kill all of us, or two, you forget about the fight and let us all live in peace. You decide."

**A/N: And this is where I am stuck. I can't get past this part for the life of me. You guys are smart people (at least I think you are for reading my fanfic). Help? Should Charlie chose choice 1 or choice 2? Which ever one gets more love is the way the story will go. You can probably guess how much longer the story will be depending on the choice Charlie makes. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Wow guys, 21 reviews for the last chapter. I'm speechless. THANK YOU!! That doesn't even start to explain how much I am thankful. You guys rock! Now I feel really bad for not updating sooner. **

**Okay so I asked you guys if there should be a t or peace and I'm surprised by how violent many of you are. Haha. It's okay, I would be too. Anyways the votes are in and…. Did you really think I would tell you here? Read the chapter and then review it! Thanks for everyone who contributed their ideas, suggestions and opinions! They are greatly appreciated. Now I did take a few of them and your names will be at the bottom of the chapter so I don't ruin the chapter for the people whose ideas I took. : )**

**On to the story!**

_**Disclaimer**_**: If I had a genie I would wish to own Twilight but until that happens, I don't own it.**

* * *

**Charlie POV**

"We will give you another two minutes to talk strategy and then we fight!" I said when I realized their time for explaining was up. I got so caught up in the argument that I completely lost track of time. I only gave them the extra two minutes to plan because I felt bad for them, they were really outnumbered. Besides it gave us more time to strategize too. We are going to make them suffer.

"Okay, our main question here is whether or not we want to play with our food. There are much more of us than there are of them. We will defiantly win," Sam said when we got to the pack. We made sure we got far enough away so Edward couldn't read our minds and figure out the plan. Personally, I wouldn't mind if the pack messed around with the leeches before they killed them, but it would kill Bella to watch that.

"Don't play with your food. That will be too much for Bella, she still has feelings for them, now, and prolonging their death will only traumatize her more," I told the pack.

Since I couldn't fight with the pack, I would need to get out of the way and I would take Bella with me. I had finally found out what happened to Emily and I don't want that to happen to me or Bella. Knowing Bella, she is going to try and get involved with the fight and then she will get accidentally hurt. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I knew I was the cause of Bella's injuries.

Sam phased into his wolf form to talk to the pack and make sure they understood the plan. Kill Edward first, then Emmett, and Carlisle, after they are finished go after who ever is left. Sam and the older wolves were telling to the newer ones which of the Cullens they needed to kill first. Edward was first because he is the main reason for this fight. _If_ we did have to call off the fight half way though, at least Edward would be gone and without Edward, Bella didn't have a reason to die. Emmett was next because he posed as the biggest threat to us because of his size and then Carlisle because without their leader, they would become dysfunctional.

The newer wolves in the pack were really new; they were just 'born' I guess you could call it. They were all younger than the other werewolves, probably by at least two years. I don't know how they changed so quickly or why so many of them did at the same time. They weren't here when I first found out about werewolves two days ago.

Apparently, though, the pack and the elders had a meeting yesterday and they, meaning the tribal elders, had said there was a legend that if more werewolves were needed to help protect the tribe and was admitted so by the pack alpha, then the transformation for others to turn into werewolves became faster. They didn't think that the legend was true but right after the meeting, when the pack phased to start patrol, they were ambushed by the minds of new werewolves.

When Sam was finished explaining, we all walked back to the clearing. Sam and the rest of the pack stayed in their wolf forms and waited for the fight to begin.

"Your two minutes are up!" I yelled across the field. They heard me, but instead of starting the fight, Bella came walking over, but much to my despise, Edward was with her. Maybe he is just surrendering Bella so he and his family don't have to fight.

"Bella, I don't want you to get hurt. Please leave the fighting area," I told her once she reached me.

"Charlie, we can't fight like this. Please? For me?" she started to beg. It broke my heart to hear her beg like this, but I was doing this for her. I needed her to understand that.

"I am doing this for you, Bella."

"If you were, you would have realized that you are hurting me more by doing this than saving me. If you think getting rid of the Cullens is the answer, then you are wrong, because I am going to go right along with them," she said. She may think that now but when the Cullens do all die, she will realize that she would rather live than go with the Cullens.

"Bella –" I wanted to tell her that she doesn't actually feel that way, but she cut me off.

"Charlie you have two choices here. One, you kill all of us, or two, you forget about the fight and let us all live in peace. You decide." I wanted to fight the Cullens and win real bad, but I don't want for Bella to feel the need to kill herself along with them. And peace was not an option; they would defiantly turn Bella then. What other option was there though, that would satisfy both me and Bella?

I guess the only choice is an option she didn't give me; fight the Cullens and save her. Her mind is so twisted with rage and fear, she isn't thinking logically. Of course he would only see the first two options.

This was starting to hurt me more than it was going to help me. Bella is truly and very upset over the whole thing and really doesn't want a fight. I was starting to think, was I really doing this for her? Or was I just mad that I was losing her? She did say that she would be able to visit me still, now that I knew…

Wait. Get a hold of yourself Charlie! She is still dying whether she become one of the undead or not. Edward is still going to kill her! She would be more lifeless if she was dead (no pun intended) because she would realize how much she missed being alive. She will hate being undead, but then it will be too late to changer her decision. I was fighting for her!

"Bella we are going to fight, but either way, I'm not going to see you dead," I told her. The hatred in her eyes almost made me want to choose peace. I don't think she has ever been this upset before, not even when Edward first left her.

"Fine Charlie," she said and then walked away with Edward. It pained me this much that she felt this much hatred for me. I could only hope she could forgive me now. Eventually she will.

"Bella where are you going? We need to leave for them to fight," I told her.

"One Charlie, I'm not going anywhere with you and two, I don't abandon my family, especially at times like these," she said. I could feel the revulsion rolling off her as she walked back to the Cullens. Was she implying that I abandoned her? I didn't abandon her though. She is the one that left me for the Cullens!

"Fine. FIGHT!" I yelled and with that one word it all started. The vampires started growling as violently as the wolves were, the wolves lunged at the vampires as the vampires evaded them, and the clearing had become a chaotic battlefield.

Sadly, all I could do is watch the battle unfold. This was the first time I wished that I was one of those mythical creatures so I could go out and fight. It was horrible having to watch from the sidelines.

I looked around to see where Bella was. It would be easy to loose track of her during the fight and I was sure the vampires wouldn't be keeping a close eye on her; they had their own lives to think about. When I finally found her, she was in the middle of the clearing, near Edward.

What the hell was she doing there? She really was trying to get herself killed or at least I thought. When I looked closer, I could see rocks in her hand and she seemed to be chucking them at the werewolves. She had to have known that throwing rocks at werewolves wouldn't hurt them. She was just going to get herself hurt being there.

"Bella get your ass over here right now! You're going to get hurt out there!"

**Bella POV**

"Bella get your ass over here right now! You're going to get hurt out there!" Ugh, Charlie. Like he cared whether or not I got hurt, he was the one that chose to fight. He wasn't even participating in the fight either. He was just standing their on the sidelines. Was he just going to let he wolves do his dirty work for him? He was such a coward. For the first time in my life I felt ashamed of him.

I, on the other hand, was trying to help my side. Sure I was a weak human, but I still tried to help. I was trying to distract the wolves. They had immediately gone after Edward and I couldn't take it anymore. Edward did tell me to go back to the house or at least get out of the way of the battle. At first I listened until I realized that the mutts' main goal was to get rid of Edward first.

At that point I picked up some rocks and ran to the fight. I started throwing the rocks at the backs of the werewolves. I knew that the wolves wouldn't get hurt, hell, I didn't even think they could feel them, but I was hoping to distract them away from Edward. It was a feeble attempt, but I had to try. I was actually pretty proud with myself, I managed to hit a werewolf every other time and I only hit Jasper once.

The rest of my family was trying to help Edward while fighting the mutts that were attacking them. Alice and Esme both had one werewolf each, Rosalie was helping Emmett with his three, Carlisle and Jasper each had two attacking them and Edward had four trying to kill him. All I had were my rocks that I uselessly threw at the werewolves.

I kept chucking my rocks at the wolves and each time my attempts would go unnoticed. I was only throwing the rocks at the werewolves that were attacking Edward. It's not that I didn't care about what happened to everyone else, it was because he needed the most help. I'm sure my family would understand.

But my family was going to kill me if the werewolf didn't kill me first. Edward and Alice specifically told me not to try to provoke the wolves, but with all the commotion, I ignored them. I now had a werewolf approaching me. I had chucked a rock at the dog's head and got it mad.

Shit. I was going to get killed by a filthy mutt. It wasn't how I imagined I would die, but at least I was helping my family. The wolf slowly approached me, hesitantly though. He wanted to attack but couldn't. I didn't see what was holding him back, all of the vampires were busy in their own battles. It was just me and him (or her if it was Leah but I couldn't tell). Then I realized that Sam or Jacob must have given orders not to hurt or kill me. That calmed me down a little bit. No one in the pack could break an official order made by Sam or Jacob.

Then in a matter of seconds, a few things happened. First, I saw Edward's head pop up from his battle and he looked over to where he left me. He became frantic when he saw I wasn't there and he began looking around for me or trying to smell me. He forgot about the three werewolves attacking him and ran straight for me when he had found me. But while Edward was looking for me, the werewolf that was approaching me took a crouching position and lunged toward me. Before Edward could stop the werewolf, everything went black.

**A/N: Hehe, a cliffie! Please Review! Do you guys think we could make 55 reviews?**

**Thanks to ramcullen10 for the idea to do Charlie's POV for the decision! **

**Thanks to luv2beloved, iwantmyownEdward, and purpleismycolor for the plot idea for this chapter and next chapter. You guys all had similar ideas so i felt it was fair to credit all of you.**

**If you guys have any more ideas or suggestions then feel free to let me know!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Another 21 reviews! This is great. I love you guys. THANK YOU!! You guys are awesome. Thank you for everyone who reviewed and shared their ideas/suggestions. If I did use your idea and forgot to credit you, please, please let me know.**

**IMPORTANT: On a sadder note, the story is coming to an end. Maybe one or two more chapters left. I don't think there will be any sequels to this. But **_**if**_** I decide to write my own version of **_**Breaking Dawn**_** (which is highly, highly unlikely) it will be based off of this story.**

**Now for the story!**

_**Disclaimer**_**: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

Charlie POV

_What happened to Edward?_ I wondered. One moment I was enjoying the sight of four werewolves attacking him and the next, the said wolves were staring dumbly around them, looking for him. Edward ran way, that coward.

I quickly found him though. He jumped on top of a small gray wolf pushing the wolf off of a body. Edward stood, staring at the now red body until the gray wolf started attacking him again.

To my horror, Edward quickly tore the wolf up. He threw the wolf body aside and disappeared again. He showed up again at the red body.

Then I realized something, the only bodies that were on the battle field were werewolves and vampires and what made this body red was blood. The only creature with blood would be a werewolf and the body was not in wolf form. The only other person it could be was Bella.

"STOP THE FIGHT! BELLA! STOP THE FIGHT!" I yelled. Everyone froze and stared at me. I pointed to my daughter and they quickly realized. I was already running towards her.

Two things happened at once. One, the werewolves took off sprinting to the forest. I'm not sure why but they did. There were only six of them. Had the vampires killed the rest of them? I thought they were just injured, not killed. I thought the wolves were stronger than that.

Two, was that all of the Cullens disappeared and then reappeared closer to Bella. Carlisle and Edward were hovered over Bella. The rest of them were standing further away. Two of them were missing; I hoped that the wolves were the reason behind that.

Wait, 5 vampires, blood-sucking vampires, were surrounding my bleeding Bella. If I didn't reach her soon, she would already have crossed over to the dark side.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? GET AWAY FROM HER YOU FILTHY LEECHES!" I started yelling once I got closer. They ignored what I said. Then the big one picked me up and slung me over his shoulders. He did it so roughly that I was surely going to bruise. He walked back to the rest of his family. I was kicking him, trying to get out of his grip, but he didn't notice my attempt. Instead of getting free, I only ended up with my feet throbbing. It felt like I had been kicking a brick wall.

"PUT ME DOWN LEECH! GET AWAY FROM BELLA! I WILL NOT LET YOU FEED ON HER BLOOD!" I continued to yell. They all grimaced at what I said except Edward who appeared to not have heard me. I stared at him in bewilderment. His body was shaking so violently and he was making sobbing noises. He suddenly lifted his head and turned to Carlisle, who was looking at Bella, avoiding Edward's gaze.

"No, Carlisle, there has to be something. Anything. This can't be happening," Edward managed to say through his sobs. What he meant slowly dawned on me. I was furious.

"WHAT YOU'RE TURNING HER INTO A LEECH RIGHT NOW? Take her to the ER, anything but this!" I yelled. I started sobbing too. This couldn't be happening, not to Bella. Why her?

"There isn't enough time for that and if there was, there would be nothing they could do for her," Carlisle told me. She was going to die either way, the only difference was one way she could go to heaven and the other, she would be stuck here as the undead. I cried even harder.

"Can't we get her back to the house and give her some morphine first?" Edward pleaded. He looked so distressed.

I couldn't listen anymore. Bella was going to die to become one of the undead. She deserved so much more than this.

Edward POV

As soon as I found Bella, I started running towards her. I forgot about the werewolves attacking me. The thing in my sight was Bella and the werewolf about to attack her.

The wolf, but judging by her thoughts, Leah, lunged at her as I jumped in the air. I tried to reach Bella before Leah could, but missed by milliseconds. Instead of knocking Leah from her attack, I knocked her off of Bella. Leah had already taken a swipe at Bella that left her with a huge gash on her stomach that was bleeding everywhere.

If I thought that a paper cut was bad, this was a hundred times worse. There was also much more blood now than from when James attacked her. The scent of her blood was so sweet. It took me everything not hurt her. It pained me that I wanted her blood so bad. It made me even more disgusted with myself.

A blow to the head brought me back to reality. I tried to focus on the werewolf that was on me instead of Bella's blood. It was near impossible, but some how I managed it. I quickly ripped the werewolf into shreds as I did to the others. I threw her body into the pile along with the other werewolves that had perished.

I looked around for Bella again, but quickly found her because of her strong smell. I sprinted to her and took her into my arms.

"Bella, Bella! Wake up! Please wake up!" I said through the dry sobs that wracked my body. Bella was laying, unconscious, in my arms with a pool of blood surrounding us.

Between the blood lust and Leah, I had completely forgotten about the others. My family was running over to us, Charlie coming after them, and the mutts were no where to be seen.

Carlisle was the first to reach us. He quickly started checking over Bella to see if she was okay. The rest of my family, with the exception of Jasper and Alice who were in the woods, stood standing fifty yards away, holding their breath, not able to come any closer. They were as ashamed as I was for their prominent blood lust. I thankfully though was able to control it as hard as it was.

Carlisle was still inspecting Bella when Charlie reached us.

I couldn't hear what Charlie was yelling. All I could hear was Bella's shallow breaths and her heart slowly beating. She was dying.

Carlisle only confirmed this.

_Son, there is nothing I can do. She has lost most of her blood. You may start when ever you like, but I suggest it is soon._ His voice sounded grim in my head and he had an expression to match.

"No, Carlisle, there has to be something. Anything. This can't be happening," I sobbed.

"WHAT YOU'RE TURNING HER INTO A LEECH RIGHT NOW? Take her to the ER, anything but this!" Charlie yelled.

"There isn't time. There isn't enough time for that and if there was, there would be nothing they could do for her," Carlisle said solemnly.

When we had agreed that Bella could become one of us, I never imagined that it would be this soon, or like this. She was supposed to know exactly when and where I was going to… bite… her. We were going to give her morphine to help with the pain. I would have given her one last chance to change her mind. There were so many preparations that we were going to make for her so that her transformation could be less painful and quicker.

But now, she would get it so unexpectedly and without a chance to say goodbye to her human life.

"Can't we get her back to the house and give her some morphine first?" I begged. She should at least be comfortable if this was going to get thrown to her.

"Edward there isn't time. You must do it now. I'm sorry."

"Can't we –"

"If you cannot do it Edward, I will. There is nothing more we can do."

"No, I will… bite her."

I started at her, taking in her beauty. She looked so peaceful, as if she was sleeping. At least she couldn't feel the pain cause by her bleeding stomach. It would be horrible if she had to go from one pain to a greater pain.

I stroked her warm cheek and took deep breath of her freesia scent. I kissed her on her lips.

"I love you Bella, with all my heart. You deserve so much more than this," I whispered in her ear.

I leaned down to her neck and sunk my teeth into her skin.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you purpleismycolor for calling off the fight.**

**Thank you again to luv2beloved and iwantmyownedward for finally turning Bella into a vampire.**

**I probably could have finished the story in this chapter, but I didn't, and so it makes this chapter shorter. It also wouldn't have gave you guys a warning and I hate it when stories end so abruptly. My last reason was because this is the 13****th chapter. I am highly superstitious and I didn't want my story to have 13 chapters to it.**

**Do you guys think you could help me reach 100 reviews by the end of the story?**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: This is it guys. The last chapter. I like the ending and I hope you do to. Please review and voice your opinions about the ending, what you were disappointed with or what you enjoyed. I want to thank everyone who contributed their ideas, summitted reviews and most importantly read my story. You all have been great.**

**I have another story that I just started. It's called Old Friend, New Love. Check it out!**

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

Bella POV

The pain was slowly going away. It felt like the burning would stay forever. Edward wasn't kidding when he said that the transformation was like burning away in the fiery depths of hell. When the pain first started, I thought I was actually going to hell, not transforming into a vampire.

I was still slipping in and out of consciousness. When ever I was conscious I would see Edward sitting next to me holding my hand. His face was always pained though, and whenever I screamed, his face only got worse. He looked like he was enduring physical pain.

Whenever I did start screaming, Edward would start humming my lullaby and stroking my hair. He would murmur 'I'm sorry' and 'It will be over soon' every now and again. It caused me more pain seeing him like this.

When I was first bit being turned into a vampire was the last thing that came to mind. The pain was too great. It was only when I first gained a little consciousness and saw Edward's solemn face did I realize what was happening.

I was a little sad that I wouldn't get a chance to say good-bye to my humanity. I wouldn't be able to see my friends or Renee anymore or taste food. I wouldn't get the one human experience that I desperately wanted. I wouldn't be able to talk to my best friend ever again.

But it was all very worth it. I would be gaining so much more that what I was loosing. I would be getting to stay with Edward for an eternity. To me that was worth more than my humanity.

The throbbing finally stopped. I felt different. My eyes were closed but my other senses made up for it. Everything was sharper. I could detect individual smells and could hear the breathing of the people in the room. I felt a warm hand in mine.

I opened my eyes and everything was brighter. Familiar things looked so different, almost like they were put under a magnifying glass. Everything was clearer.

"Bella," Edward sighed in relief. He leaned down and kissed me. It wasn't the usual cool chaste kiss, but a warm passionate kiss. There were no more boundaries.

We probably would have continued kissing if it wasn't for the 'ahem' that sounded from the crowd. We broke apart and I looked around the room.

I realized that we were in Edward's room and Edward and I were lying in his bed. There were also six vampires standing around the bed. Each looked extremely excited; Alice was practically jumping up and down.

I hopped off the bed and ran over to Alice. Surprisingly I didn't trip as I would have done if I were human. I picked her up and engulfed her into a huge. I was using my full strength and she hers.

As soon as Alice and I finished our hug Edward's arms made their way around my shoulders, pulling me closer to his body. I put both of my arms around his waist and pulled him into a hug. He hugged me in return and kissed the top of my head.

"Bella are you thirsty?" Carlisle asked, bringing me back to reality. I was so caught up with finally being able to be with Edward as an equal, I forgot about the trivial things.

I searched for the burning sensation that was supposed to cover my throat. I found it, but it was so faint that I barely noticed it.

"I feel a little bit of a burning in the back of my throat, but it is hardly noticeable. Is that normal?" I asked. I thought that newborns only craved blood and wanted nothing else.

"Well, it's different," he replied.

"As in?" Great, I was a weird vampire already.

"Newborns are generally really thirsty after their transformation," he said, confirming my thoughts.

"Is this a good thing or a bad thing?" I asked.

"I guess it's a good thing."

Carlisle asked me a few more questions about my transformation. Luckily there was nothing weird about my transformation from what Carlisle said.

"Bella what is the last thing you remember from before your transformation? I want to see how much of your memory is left," Carlisle asked.

I tried to remember what had happened in the few days before my transformation. It didn't come to me as quickly as it should have. After a little bit of trying to remember, it came to me.

"A grey wolf attacked me and then I felt like I thrown into a fire," I said. I remembered that the werewolves and vampires were in a fight against each other. I couldn't exactly recall why they were in a battle but it had something to do with me.

"I remember that you guys were fighting against the werewolves, but I can't remember why. Why were you guys fighting? I thought you had a treaty."

"Charlie found out that you were planning to become one of us and reacted violently. He convinced the werewolves to fight against us so you wouldn't have a reason to become a vampire. But all the fight did was change you sooner," Edward said gripping me tighter.

"He found out?" I yelled. Edward just nodded.

"Does he know that I am a vampire?"

"Yes. He is kind of, umm, sulking in your house," Alice answered.

"Can I go see to him?"

"I'm not sure that is the wisest idea," Carlisle said.

"Can I call him then? I need to tell him I'm okay."

"I don't see anything wrong with that."

"Thank you Carlisle."

Alice gave me their phone and I dialed my phone number. I knew Charlie was going to be sad and angry, but there isn't anything he can do about it now. The phone kept ringing and I was starting to get anxious. Why wasn't he picking up? The answering machine sounded. I guess I just had to leave a message.

"Hey Dad, it's me. I just wanted to let you know I am okay and happy. Please pick up the phone Dad. I know you are there. Please," I was starting to break down. My own father didn't want to talk to me, "Umm, okay then. You know where to reach me." I hung up the phone and let it slip out of my hands. I turned my head into Edward's chest. He just held me and that's all I needed.

Charlie POV

I spent the last three days curled up in a ball on the couch. I couldn't stop thinking about the fact that Bella was one of them now. The deed was done, there was no reversing it.

I was all alone now. I my daughter was dead and my best friend no longer talks to me. I had tried calling Billy a few times but he wouldn't answer and eventually he disconnected his phone. He must have been mad that some wolves were lost during the battle and thought that it was my fault.

And it was my fault. Everything was my fault. I shouldn't have had the pack attack the Cullens. I would have Bella alive for a few more months. I don't even know why I acted that extremely. It defiantly wasn't in my nature to do those things. I guess the hurt feeling of Bella leaving me overcame me. I was a mess when Renee left me. I didn't want to have to go through that again with my daughter leaving.

I was still on the couch when the phone started to ring. I was in no mood to talk to anyone. I just let the answering machine get it.

"Hey Dad, it's me," _Bella._ I walked over to the phone "I just wanted to let you know I was okay and happy. Please pick up the phone Dad. I know you are there. Please," I wanted to talk to her, but I couldn't bring myself to pick up the phone, "Umm, okay then. You know where to reach me."

She was dead. It was too painful to think her otherwise, to give me hope that she still had a beating heart. She may be thinking and talking, but her heart was as still as a rock. I decided that it was time to start mourning for my daughter.

"Good-bye Bella."

Bella POV

When I had calmed down a bit, I looked up to Edward's face. It was splashed with a wide range of emotions and I could only name half of them. One emotion that was evident on his face was pain. He thought that he had cause Charlie to stop talking to me.

"Edward it's okay. I am happy that I can finally truly be with you. I couldn't have asked for anything else. It hurts me to see you this upset," I said. I placed my hand on his cheek and reached up to give him a kiss.

"I'm sorry. I tore you and your dad apart. I wanted you to be prepared for everything to happen. I didn't want your transformation to have been a surprise like this. I wanted you to have a chance to say good-bye,"

"Thank you Edward, but really, I happy that I am finally one of you guys."

"You are truly an amazing person Bella. I love you," Edward said as he leaned down to kiss me.

"I love you too Edward, forever."


End file.
